Jason Saggo vs. Leandro Silva
The first round began and they touch gloves. Silva blocks a probing high kick. Saggo lands a leg kick. 4:00. Saggo lands a leg kick after eating a body kick. Saggo catches a front kick and gets a trip to guard. He passes to half-guard. 3:00. Saggo lands three rights. He lands a nice left. Nice right elbow. A nice left. 2:00. Silva wants to sweep. Saggo lands a right after defending it. Saggo lands a right. Saggo lands a right, and a left elbow. Four lefts. 1:00. Silva stands and breaks away. Silva lands a left and eats a body kick. 30. Saggo lands a leg kick. Silva blocks a high kick, lands a body kick. 15. R1 ends, 10-9 Saggo. R2 began. Silva blocks a high kick. Silva lands a partially blocked one. He blocks one himself. Saggo lands a leg kick. 4:00. Saggo partially blocks a high kick, a hard one. Silva lands a nice one-two. Silva knees the body, works a single. Saggo defending. They break. 3:00. Silva misses a high kick. He checks an inside kick. Saggo lands a high kick and Silva smiles. Silva lands a right, works a double. Saggo defending. He stuffs it to the clinch. They break. Saggo slips after eating a leg kick, stands. 2:00. Saggo works a double. Silva stuffs it to the clinch. Silva knees the body and they break. Silva lands an inside kick. 1:00. Silva lands a left to the body. Saggo lands a leg kick. 35. Silva lands a jab and a leg kick. 15. Saggo tries a high kick, Silva catches it slickly for a single to butterfly guard, eats two right elbows and two left elbows and a right elbow from the bottom, R2 ends, 10-9 Silva. "We want AC!" the crowd chants between rounds, apparently because it's so hot in the arena. R3 began. Saggo lands a high kick off the bat, eats a body kick. Saggo front kicks the body. He lands a body kick, Silva replies with a leg kick, eats a right. Silva blocks a high kick. 4:00. Saggo lands a body kick. Silva blocks a high kick and lands a counter left. Saggo lands a nice straight left and a double jab. Silva lands a right to the body left combo, eats a right, Silva lands a counter left uppercut, defends a double with 3:00. Silva stuffs it and they break. Silva lands an inside kick. He blocks a high kick. Silva lands a one-two nicely. Saggo blocks a wheel kick. Saggo lands a body kick. 2:00. Saggo lands a glancing right. Silva lands a pair of lefts. He blocks a high kick after eating an inside kick. Saggo lands a leg kick. Silva taunts Saggo in frustration, drops his hands, blocks a high kick. Both guys drop their hands. 1:00. Silva blocks a high kick. Silva lands a counter left. And a body kick, blocks a high kick. Saggo lands a leg kick. 35. Silva lands a left, eats a leg kick, catches ti for a single to butterfly guard. Silva lands a right. 15. Saggo lands an upkick. Silva lands two rights. Silva lands double hammerfists, four right hammerfists and a right, R3 ends, 10-9 Silva I think but very close, could go either way. 29-28 Silva IMO, very close. Saggo seems to think he's won. It is in Canada after all.. 29-28 split decision for... Saggo. Silva shakes his head. Saggo said Silva was super tough and it was a good fight. He thanks Canada.